Nós eramos apenas amigos
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [Terminada]Amigos? Sim, os melhores! E agora casamse? Sim, para salvar as empresas. Mas eles amamse? Nem eles o sabem. [DG fic]
1. A solução

**Short de Rute Riddle**

**Romance**

_**Nós éramos apenas amigos**_

_**Sinopse**: Amigos? Sim, os melhores! E agora casam-se? Sim, para salvar as empresas. Mas eles amam-se? Nem eles o sabem._

**Capitulo 1**

_**A solução **_

"-Bom dia mãe." – Cumprimentou entrando na cozinha da Toca.  
Sorriu, vendo a matriarca largar o que fazia para a vir abraçar. Era assim todos os Sábados, desde que ela saíra de casa, ou seja, há 3 anos.

"-Gininha querida, estava com tantas saudades." – Disse a ruiva mais velha apertando a filha.  
"-Mãe, estás a sufocar-me, e eu estive aqui na terça – feira." – Rebateu Ginevra afastando dela.  
"-Mesmo assim, eu queria que tu viesses cá todos os dias."  
"-Sabes que não dá, as coisas na empresa não vão muito bem."  
"-Eu sei filha, Narcisa diz o mesmo."  
"-Narcisa? A mãe do Draco?" – perguntou a ruiva surpresa.  
"-Sim. A tua empresa e a dele não vão bem, e é tudo culpa daquela nova empresa Americana não é?"  
"-É pois. Ela é maior que a minha, maior que a Empresa Malfoy, eles dão melhores ofertas, logo fazem os melhores contractos, e eu e Draco, ficamos sem lucro. Muito pelo contrário."  
"-Bem, bem…tu hás-de arranjar uma solução. Lembras-te quando pegaste na empresa, ela não tinha futuro quando o Senhor Brown ta vendeu, mas meses depois começaste a lucrar."  
"-Sim mãe, eu sei, e Draco ajudou, ele negou alguns contratos para eu os puder aceitar, e assim minha empresa cresceu. Mas agora não sei, eu não consigo pensar numa saída."  
"-Certo, vamos esquecer os problemas por enquanto, que tal irmos almoçar fora?"  
"-É uma óptima ideia. Onde?"  
"-Onde achas querida? Ao restaurante Italiano."  
"-Claro, tu simplesmente adoras a comida de lá, em especial as sobremesas." – Disse Ginny saindo de casa com a mãe a sorrir ao seu lado.

…

"-E então como está o pai? Não o tenho visto muito ultimamente."  
"-Pois não, ele anda cheio de emprego lá no Ministério." – Respondeu Molly enquanto olhava o Menu do restaurante. – "Assim como o teu irmão Ron, desde que casou é raro aparecer lá por casa. Só tu lá vais."  
"-Ora mãe, o Ron agora tem sua família mais a Hermione, e os manos, tu sabes. Estão todos no estrangeiro, até os gémeos, foram para Itália em negócios."  
"-Pois é, fui abandonada. Filha, quando é que tu pensas em casar?"

Ginevra engasgou-se com a própria saliva e em seguida olhou em choque para a mãe.

"-Casar? Mãe, eu não tenho tempo. E depois não gosto de ninguém."  
"-Draco disse o mesmo à mãe dele no outro dia."  
"-Tu e Narcisa andam muito amigas." – Comentou a ruiva mais nova.  
"-Ora, tu e o Draco também são bons amigos e eu não me importo."  
"-Eu não estou importada com o facto de tu e a Narcisa serem amigas, mas às vezes fico assustada, nem quero imaginar o que vocês dizem nas nossas costas."

Molly apenas sorriu, voltando sua atenção para o Menu, não respondendo nada à filha.

"-Olá!" – disse uma voz forte atrás de Ginny.  
"-Draco! Olá." – Cumprimentou ela assim que se virou e viu o loiro de pé a olhar para ela. – "Senta-te connosco."  
"-Obrigado." – Agradeceu ele sentando-se entre as duas ruivas. – "Olá Molly."  
"-Olá querido. Tudo bem?"  
"-Sim, dentro dos possíveis."

"-Conseguiste fechar o tal negócio hoje de manhã?" – perguntou Ginny bastante curiosa.  
"-Não." – Respondeu ele bufando. – "Raios, a minha proposta não era má, mas aqueles americanos deram cabo de tudo mais uma vez."  
"-Eles são poderosos demais, por mais que nós os nos juntemos não os conseguimos vencer."  
"-É verdade. O Blaise até disse para eu oferecer mais do que estava a pensar ontem."  
"-Ofereceste?"  
"-Sim, mas mesmo assim não deu." – Respondeu ele sentindo-se derrotado.  
"-Tem calma Draco, haverão mais negócios." – Reconfortou a ruiva pegando na mão dele e sorrindo-lhe. – "Nós haveremos de dar a volta por cima, verás."

"-É isso!" – disse Molly fazendo com que Draco e Ginny desviassem o olhar um do outro e encarassem a ruiva mais velha.  
"-Isso o quê mãe?"  
"-Draco, a tua mãe está em casa?" – perguntou Molly sem se dar ao trabalho de responder à filha.  
"-Sim, ela está."  
"-Então, eu vou ter com ela."  
"-Mas? Mãe, e o almoço?" – Perguntou Ginny vendo a mãe caminhar até à saída do restaurante.  
"-Comam, vocês, eu tenho que ir."

Ginevra olhou para o loiro que apenas encolheu os ombros.

"-Bem, almoças comigo?"  
"-Claro fofa."

Ela sorriu, era hábito, ele tratá-la assim. E ela gostava, sentia-se sempre bem quando ele a tratava por fofa, era como se fosse importante para ele. Certo, eles eram bons amigos, os melhores, e o facto de serem parceiros de trabalho ajudava. Não trabalhavam na mesma empresa, cada um tinha a sua, mas muitas vezes juntavam-se e decidiam quem ficava com que negócio, visto ambas as empresas tratarem do mesmo, mas agora já não conseguiam, graças à empresa Americana.

Suspirou, começando a comer.

"-O que será que deu à minha mãe para ela sair daqui assim? Logo ela que adora este restaurante, e as sobremesas."  
"-Pois não sei fofa, pelos vistos ela lembrou-se de algo."  
"-E porque foi ter com a tua mãe?"  
"-Não faço ideia, mas tu sabes que elas andam muito amigas. Na verdade, amigas de mais, até me assusta. Tu sabes que elas falam de nós?"  
"-Sei sim. É realmente estranho, mas enfim, fazer o quê? As mães têm a mania de falar dos filhos."

Draco riu, continuando o comer.

….

"-Bem, vou para casa."  
"-Queres que te acompanhe?" – perguntou Draco enquanto esperava que ela vestisse o casaco.  
"-Não é necessário, eu vou aparatar."

Ele sorriu, dando um beijo na bochecha dela e vendo-a aparatar em seguida.

…

Deixou o casaco em cima da cama e em seguida olhou para os papéis que estavam em cima da sua mesa. Não lhe apetecia tocar neles naquela altura. Suspirou caminhado até ao banheiro privativo, e começando a despir-se. Segundos depois encontrava-se a tomar um banho relaxante.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu, pensando em Draco. Era algo que acontecia quase sempre, mas agora ela já não se importava por pensar nele, é claro que nos primeiros dia era algo difícil, ou melhor, angustiante pensar nele, sonhar com ele. Mas agora já não. Não sabia dizer o que sentia por ele, apenas sabia que gostava daquele sentimento, gostava da relação que mantinha com ele.  
Abanou a cabeça parando de pensar no loiro e saindo em seguida da banheira, enrolada numa toalha fofa, e caminhando até ao quarto, pingando o chão.

Assim que olhou para cima da cama viu uma coruja negra, a coruja da Família Malfoy.

«Narcisa» – pensou no mesmo instante, e em seguida ligou esse pensamento à sua mãe.

Retirou a carta da pata da coruja e ela em seguida voou. Não queriam resposta, o que era estranho. Abriu a carta e ergueu a sobrancelha ao ler o conteúdo.

**_Ginny querida, eu e tua mãe estivemos a conversar e chegamos a uma maneira para a tua empresa voltar a lucrar, assim como a do Draco. Então, vem jantar cá a casa que nós as duas contamos tudo a ti e ao meu filho. O jantar é às 7 como sempre.  
Beijos Narcisa._**

Pousou a carta na cama e em seguida olhou-a atentamente. Como assim elas tinham arranjado uma maneira? Ela e Draco tinham pensado, e pensado e não haviam arranjado nenhuma solução, como é que elas tinham?

Abanou a cabeça. Não valia a pena tentar adivinhar, ao jantar saberia.Suspirou e em seguida caminhou até ao roupeiro. O que vestiria?

Jantar na Mansão Malfoy era algo importante, mesmo que fosse só jantar com sua mãe, com Narcisa e com Draco.

«Draco. Já sei, ele adora esta camisa rosa, e a saia preta. Pronto, é isso.» - Pensou retirando a roupa do armário, e pondo-a em cima da cama em seguida.

Minutos depois ela encontrava-se em frente do enorme espelho, a pentear o enorme cabelo ruivo. Sorriu, deixando-o perfeitamente cacheado. Em seguida olhou para o relógio. 4 Da tarde, ainda podia ver alguns relatórios, depois iria jantar à Mansão.  
Tocou à campainha e não estranhou nem um pouco quanto a porta foi aberta por um elfo, dois segundos depois.

"-Minha senhora esperar na sala, jantar ir servir em seguida." – Disse o elfo fazendo uma vénia à ruiva que o olhava. Nunca se iria habituar aos elfos daquela mansão.

"-Olá outra vez fofa." – Murmurou uma voz ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a virar-se com um sorriso. – "Estás linda. Isso tudo para um jantar comigo e com as nossas mães?"  
"-Sabes como sou, gosto de deixar boa impressão. Mas tu também estás muito bem!" – constatou ela observando o terno cinzento-escuro dele, a camisa cinza, e os cabelos loiros que caiam disciplinadamente para a frente dos olhos dele.  
"-É o hábito." – Respondeu ele fazendo a ruiva sorrir.  
"-Já chegaram os dois. Que bom." – Disse a voz estranhamente alegre de Narcisa no cimo das escadas.

A ruiva observou a mãe de Draco descer as escadas seguida pela sua mãe.

"-Olá Ginny."  
"-Olá Narcisa." – Cumprimentou ela.  
"-Vamos para a sala? Temos, um belo jantar hoje." – Disse a loira começando a caminhar até á sala.  
"-O que é que a senhora andou a tramar mãe?" – perguntou a ruiva à mãe quando ela passou por ela.  
"-Nada de especial, eu acho que vai resultar lindamente, talvez mais do que eu pensava." – Respondeu Molly com um sorriso estranhamente malicioso, o que fez Draco e Ginny trocarem olhares tensos entre eles.

"-Imaginas o que seja?" – perguntou ela sentando-se ao lado do loiro.  
"-Não faço ideia fofa."  
"-Certo. Bem, na carta falavam sobre uma solução para as nossas empresas. Qual é?" – perguntou a ruiva.  
"-Que tal jantarmos primeiro? Depois do jantar nós contamos a nossa ideia brilhante não é Molly?"  
"-Claro. Vamos comer!"

Ginevra e Draco não disseram nada, apenas começaram a jantar em silêncio, ambos ansiosos para saber qual era a tal ideia brilhante que elas haviam tido.

….

"-Então agora vão-nos dizer qual é a vossa ideia?" – perguntou Draco sentando-se no sofá ao pé da Ginny, segurando um copo com vinho do Porto.  
"-Acho que agora vos podemos dizer." – Respondeu Molly sentando-se na poltrona em frente dos dois jovens.  
"-Óptimo mãe, nós estamos à espera." – Murmurou Ginny.  
"-Bem o vosso problema é a empresa americana não é?"  
"-Sim."  
"-Ela é muito poderosa, e então a Molly teve uma ideia, como as vossas são ambas boas empresa, vocês podiam juntar."

"-Mas, nós já trabalhamos praticamente juntos." – Disse Draco percebendo que a ideia não era tão brilhante assim.  
"-Draco está certo. Nós vamos a muitas reuniões juntos."

"-Ginny, filha, eu lembro-me de tu me teres dito há algumas semanas que a empresa americana era constituída por duas certo?"  
"-Sim. Duas simples empresas, mas eles juntaram-se, quer dizer, casaram."  
"-Ora ai está a resolução do vosso problema." – Disse Narcisa feliz.

Draco engasgou-se com o vinho e Ginny apenas olhou da mãe para Narcisa e em seguida novamente para a mãe sem conseguir dizer nada.

"-O que é que vocês querem dizer com isso?" – perguntou Draco tentando refazer-se do choque.  
"-O que é que vocês acham? Só têm de se casar."  
"-É loucura." – Disse Ginny levantando-se.  
"-Não filha, pensa bem. A tua empresa e a do Draco estão a trabalhar juntas, mas a melhor maneira de juntar duas empresas é através do casamento, se vocês se casassem juntavam as duas empresas para sempre."  
"-Não, eu recuso-me. Eu e Draco somos apenas amigos." – Disse a ruiva saindo da sala em seguida.

….

Olhava para o enorme jardim da Mansão, quando o sentiu ao seu lado. Viu ele pousar os braços na varanda e em seguida olhá-la.

"-Sabes a ideia delas não é tão louca assim!"  
"-Ok, tu estás louco também? Draco, casar?"  
"-Fofa, era só por uns dias. Um mês no máximo."  
"-Como?"  
"-Por mais que nós os dois unamos forças não vai dar, mas se casarmos, ai vai dar, pois em vez de duas boas empresas passamos a ter uma grande empresa."  
"-E depois?"  
"-Depois os lucros vão subir em flecha, e vamos assentar."  
"-E ficaremos casados?"  
"-Não necessariamente. Se nós nos divorciamos a empresa vai continuar junta, eu e tu continuamos a trabalhar lá, e ficará tudo na mesma. Mas temos que casar, sabes como é? Regras! Num casamento pode haver divórcio, mas quando duas empresas se juntam não há maneira de as separar. Nós sairíamos a ganhar. É só umas semanas, um mês no máximo."  
"-Estás a esquecer de algo Draco."  
"-Do quê fofa?"  
"-O divórcio. No mundo Muggle ele é permitido, mas no mundo Bruxo não."  
"-Estás enganada fofa, ele é sim. Em dois casos. Casos de maus-tratos."  
"-Claro, vais-me bater, é?"  
"-Não, mas temos sempre o outro caso. Se não for consumado." – Respondeu ele fazendo com que a ruiva o olhasse surpresa. – "Tu sabes que eles descobrem. Se nós dissermos que não o consumámos e escrevermos eles sabem que é verdade, aquele pequeno truque. Se o conseguirmos escrever com aquelas penas especiais deles é porque é verdade, com aquelas penas não dá para mentir. E eles anulam o casamento, e nós continuamos com a nossa grande empresa."  
"-Tu achas mesmo que vai dar certo?"  
"-Absoluta." – Respondeu ele fazendo a ruiva suspirar.  
"-Certo. Vamos casar então."

Draco sorriu, e a ruiva apenas sentiu o coração apertado. Ia fazer uma grande asneira ela sabia, mas realmente nunca imaginou que iria ser tão grande.

--/--

"-Mãe, Narcisa o que estão a fazer?" – perguntou a ruiva entrando na sala da Toca, e vendo as duas mulheres a observar imensas revistas.  
"-Estamos a decidir como vai ser a festa."  
"-Festa? Que festa Narcisa?"  
"-Do vosso casamento é claro."  
"-Não, não e não. Não vai haver festa. Não vai haver vestido. Vai ser uma cerimónia não religiosa, só no civil, assinamos os papéis e pronto. É um casamento de negócios, último recurso. Eu não quero festa!"  
"-Mas filha…"  
"-Não há mas nem meio mas mãe. Eu não quero festa, nem o Draco. Nós os dois já conversámos, amanhã de tarde vamos os dois ao registo, assinamos os papéis e eu passo a ser Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy por uns dias. Vai ser só assim."  
"-Nem um bolo?"  
"-Nem um bolo mãe."  
"-Nem fotos no jornal?"  
"-Muito menos fotos no jornal Narcisa. Vocês não entendem, eu e Draco somos apenas amigos. O casamento vai durar pouco, e só será casamento no papel. Quer dizer, viveremos juntos, mas nem vamos dormir na mesma cama. Nós somos apenas amigos, e é isso que vamos continuar a ser, entenderam as duas?"

"-Isso quer dizer que não vai haver netinhos?" – perguntou Narcisa desiludida.

"-AH! O que andam vocês a pensar? Vocês as duas são louca. Netinhos? Nem vai haver um beijo entre mim e ele quanto mais sexo. Ah!" – disse Ginny antes de sair da Toca batendo a porta.

…

"-Loucas! Loucas! E loucas! É isso que elas as duas são."  
"-Quem?"

Ela saltou de susto no mesmo momento e em seguida olhou para o loiro que estava atrás de si, com um sorriso irónico nos lábios.

"-Nossas mães."  
"-Ah elas. Sim, são loucas. Mas o que fizeram desta vez?"  
"-Estavam em pensar em festa, e fotos para as revistas. Sobre o nosso casamento, tu já imaginaste?"

Ele riu, sentando-se na ponta da cama dela.

"-Não tem piada Draco!"  
"-Ora fofa, deixa-as. E também é normal, elas queriam tornar o casamento, o mais real possível."  
"-É, tão real que queriam netos." – Comentou ela.

Draco olhou-a mais que surpreso, estava quase em choque na verdade.

"-Netos?"  
"-Sim Draco, queriam que nós tivesse-mos filhos."  
"-Ok, elas são mesmo loucas."  
"-Eu disse. E afinal o que estás aqui a fazer?"  
"-Oh, vim combinar tudo para amanhã. Venho buscar-te às 16 horas? Visto o nosso casamento ser às 16 e 15."  
"-Ok, pode ser."

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela, afastou um canudo ruivo dos olhos dela e em seguida fixou-a profundamente.

"-Eu quero uma noiva perfeita amanhã."  
"-E, eu quero um noivo perfeito."  
"-Eu irei perfeito. E tenho a certeza que irás perfeita. Até amanhã fofa."  
"-Adeus Draco." – Murmurou ela antes de sentir os lábios dele na sua face, antes de ele aparatar.

E naquela noite, tanto um como outro demorou a adormecer. Nenhum queria admitir, mas estavam realmente nervosos, mais do que alguma vez puderam imaginar.

Mas era um casamento de negócios, nada mais. Ou assim eles continuavam a pensar.

--/--

Olhou-se ao espelho novamente dando uma volta. Estava bem não estava? Sim estava.

Usava um vestido creme, que lhe ficava um pouco por baixo do joelho. O corpete era justo, mas alargava ligeiramente na zona das coxas, sendo um pouco rodado no fim. Tinha uma flor bordada no fundo do vestido, que brilhava ligeiramente sempre que ela se movia.  
Suspirou, afastando o cacho ruivo da face. O cabelo ia assim pois ele gostava dele cacheado.

Fechou os olhos sorrindo. Ia casar! Não podia de deixar de estar nervosa, mas o pior é que ia casar com Draco.

Abanou a cabeça tentando afastar aquele pensamento na cabeça. Era apenas um casamento de negócios, apenas para salvar sua empresa e a empresa dele, mais nada. Infelizmente!  
Não, não era infelizmente, afinal ela não o amava, não estava apaixonada nem nada, pois não?

Não, apenas não podia estar apaixonada por ele. Eles eram apenas amigos, bons amigos. Fechou os olhos novamente, lembrando-se da primeira vez que falara civilizadamente com ele.

_Caminhava pelos corredores na empresa que acabara de comprar. Os relatórios iam seguros nos seus braços, e ela caminhava rapidamente. Tinha muito para fazer, muitas pessoas a quem ligar, muitas decisões a tomar._

"_-Menina Weasley tem uma pessoa…"  
_"_-Agora não Clare, desculpa mas tenho pressa."  
_"_-Mas Menina…"  
_"_-Depois Clare." – Disse ela abrindo a porta do seu escritório._

_Quase deixou cair todos os papéis ao vê-lo parado no centro do seu escritório. As mãos dentro dos bolsos das calças negras, a camisa branca apertada, a gravata cinza ligeiramente folgada._

"_-Olá Weasley." – Cumprimentou ele cordialmente.  
_"_-Malfoy. O que fazes aqui?"  
_"_-Vim ajudar. Sabes que nossas mães são amigas agora, não é?"  
_"_-Sim, sei. E então?"  
_"_-Minha mãe disse que a tua lhe disse que tu compraste a empresa há duas semanas, e andas com alguns problemas, o que é normal. E bem, minha mãe intimidou-me a te ajudar. E acredita minha mãe pode ser bem assustadora quando quer."_

_Ela riu, pousando os papéis em cima da mesa._

"_-E vais ajudar-me com o quê?"  
_"_-Com o que quiseres. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. E bem, é normal, tu estares ligeiramente atrapalhada, é a primeira vez que tens uma empresa. E depois és muito nova."  
_"_-Não sou uma menina Malfoy se é isso que estás a dizer. Tenho 20 anos, e sou só um ano mais nova que tu."  
_"_-Certo. Vamos trabalhar antes?"  
_"_-Ok."_

E fora assim que eles se tornaram amigos. Aquilo tinha acontecido há quase 5 anos, mas mesmo assim Ginevra lembrava-se como se tivesse sido ontem, era uma das suas melhores memórias, e dava graças por aquele dia, por ter conhecido Draco, por ser amiga dela, por ir casar com ele.

Mas não dava graças por estar apaixonada por ele. Afinal ele não estava apaixonado por ela.

"-Simplesmente perfeita." – Murmurou ele atrás de si.

Ginny abriu os olhos. Estava tão emersa nas suas memórias que nem o havia ouvido aparatar, nem tinha dado por ele.

"-Estás ai há muito tempo?"  
"-Não."  
"-Tu também estás perfeito." – Disse ela olhando-o de cima a baixo.

Draco vestia um fato azul-marinho, a camisa era imaculadamente branca, e a gravata branca arrozada. O cabelo dele caia para a frente dos olhos, e tinha um aspecto húmido.

"-Eu sou perfeito. Pensava que sabias isso."  
"-Oh, e sei. Mas hoje estás ainda mais perfeito."

Ele apenas sorriu, esticando a mão em seguida e perguntando-o:

"-Vamos para o nosso casamento?"  
"-Vamos." – Respondeu suspirando fundo antes de pousar a mão na dele, e aparatar em seguida com ele.

Não havia sido difícil. Fora simples, como um negócio, foi chegar, sentar, dizer que sim, assinar o papel e pronto. Excepto o pequeno pormenor do beijo. O beijo que ele lhe tinha que dar, depois da tão famosa frase "Pode beijar a noiva!"

Nunca se sentira nervosa, nunca imaginara sentir um aperto tão grande no estômago, mas quando ele pousou as mãos na sua face ela sentiu-se corar, e sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. No segundo seguinte sentia os lábios frios mas macios dele sobre os seus.

Primeiramente um toque subtil, mas depois o beijo foi-se aprofundando, e ela sentiu as mãos dele na sua nuca, puxando-a, não querendo terminar o beijo. Também ela não o queria terminar, a sensação de ter a língua dele a brincar com a sua era mais que perfeita, mas tudo o que é bom termina, assim como aquele beijo.

Quando se afastaram olharam nos olhos um do outro e em seguida a ruiva virou-se para os poucos convidados que estavam presentes. Sua mãe, sua sogra, e Blaise mais a esposa. Mais ninguém, apenas algumas testemunhas. No segundo seguinte ela aparatou no quarto, e agora estava ali, sentada na cama.

"-O beijo foi assim tão mau?" – perguntou ele encostado ao batente da porta.  
"-Não, muito pelo contrário."  
"-Como fugiste?"  
"-Apenas não conseguia mais fingir que era tudo normal. Tu sabes, isto não é normal, e eu não conseguia mais fingir. Desculpa."  
"-Tudo bem fofa." – Murmurou ele sentando-se ao lado. – "Ficas com este quarto?"  
"-Pode ser." – Respondeu ela, deitando-se na cama.

Draco sorriu olhando para ela. A ruiva elevou a mão e observou a aliança de ouro branco cravada com 4 diamantes.

"-Não era necessário uma aliança tão cara!" – comentou ela.  
"-Foi…minha mãe, ela é que a escolheu...e sem mim." – disse ele não a olhando.

Se ela não se mantivesse a olhar para a aliança tinha percebido que ele mentira, mas ela não entendera, e Draco agradeceu por isso.

"-Bem, o que vamos fazer?"  
"-Hum…que tal o jantar Draco? Ouvi dizer que fazes um frango com caril óptimo."  
"-Quem te disse isso?"  
"-Tua mãe." – Respondeu ela sorrindo e sentando-se na cama. – "Vamos?" – perguntou levantando-se em seguida.  
"-Certo." – Respondeu ele levantando-se atrás dela, e caminhando até à cozinha.

…

"-Fofa olha para mim." – Disse ele.

A ruiva olhou e em seguida sentiu o dedo dele na cana do seu nariz.

"-Draco!" – gritou ela enquanto ele ria. – "É molho de tomate, tu sujaste-te a cara de molho de tomate." – Disse sem querer acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de fazer.  
"-Oh, ficas mesmo gira, assim."  
"-Eu pensava que era gira." – Comentou ela limpando o molho com água da torneira.  
"-Mas assim ficaste mais."

Ela apenas riu, atirando em seguida água para a face dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

"-Pronto, vingada." – Disse ela quando ele abriu os olhos.  
"-Muito engraçadinha."

Ela apenas lhe deitou a língua de fora e em seguida pegou nos pratos e nos copos e saiu da cozinha. Draco sorriu, vendo-a ir até à sala, e em seguida virou-se para o frango que acabava de preparar.

…

"-Estava mesmo bom. Tua mãe disse-me que tu sabias cozinhar, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão bem. Onde aprendeste a cozinhar?"  
"-Minha mãe é a culpada. Quando era pequeno ela obrigou-a a ter imensas aulas, entre elas, aula de culinária com um chefe de cozinha francês."  
"-A sério? Porquê?" – perguntou rindo.  
"-Ela dizia que não há nada melhor do que um homem lindo que saiba cozinhar."  
"-Ela tem razão, em especial se ele for incrivelmente sexy."  
"-Tu achas-me incrivelmente sexy?" – perguntou ele encostando-se na cadeira e sorrindo.  
"-Todas as mulheres acham." – Respondeu ela desviando os olhos dos dele, e corando ligeiramente.

"-Bem, vou-me deitar." – Disse ela levantando-se da mesa.  
"-Ainda é cedo." – Comentou ele.  
"-Mas, eu estou cansada. Até amanhã Draco." – Despediu-se ela dando um beijo na face dele.  
"-Até amanhã fofa." – Murmurou, vendo-a sair da sala.

--/--

Olhava-se atentamente ao espelho para terminar de fazer o nó da gravata. Suspirou observando a aliança no dedo. Casamento de negócios! Era o que aquilo era, nada realmente importante, em poucas semanas estariam divorciados. Isso era razão para ele se sentir bem não era? Mas então porque não se sentia? Porque não queria pensar no divórcio?

Abanou a cabeça e em seguida caminhou até ao quarto dela, abrindo a porta vagarosamente. Aproximou-se da cama vendo a ruiva dormir.  
Os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pela almofada, as costas ligeiramente destapadas, deixando-o ver a pele branca. Os lábios semi – abertos, e a respiração suave.

Abaixou-se ao lado dela, e observou-a durante segundos. Adorava aquela ruiva, mais do que queria. E aquele casamento só fazia com que o sentimento fosse maior. Cada vez que se lembrava do beijo que lhe dera no dia anterior, do beijo que lhe dera depois do casamento, ele tremia.

Suspirou mais uma vez, afastando uma madeixa vermelha da face dela, e erguendo-se em seguida. Olhou-a mais uma vez antes de aparatar.

**Fim do capitulo 1**

**N/A: Uma short, mais uma como é habito...bem ela vai ter 3 capitulos...é leve, romantica, essas coisas...foi escrita já há algumas semanas, mas nao sei kd a vou actualizar...tudo depende do numero de reviews...pois eu ultimamente tenho recebido poucos...por isso COMENTEM pessoal...eu preciso de REVIEWS!**

**Vou actualizar a "Mais que uma vingança" ainda esta semana, possivelmente amanhã, ou na sexta feira. Comentem esta short...quanto mais comentarios houver, mas rapido vem o proximo capitulo...**

**JINHOS! REVIEWS!  
FUI!**


	2. Festas e ciúmes

**Capitulo 2**

_**Festas e ciúmes **_

Acabava de pentear o cabelo ruivo quando ouviu alguém apartar no lado de fora do quarto. Sabia que não era Draco, afinal quando acordara ele já não estava em casa, mas era normal, ele adorava chegar cedo à empresa.

"-Posso entrar?"  
"-Claro mãe." – Respondeu ela reconhecendo a voz de Molly.  
"-Bom dia filha."  
"-Olá mãe." – Cumprimentou simplesmente, pegando em alguns relatórios e guardando-os dentro da mala.  
"-Então o teu marido?"  
"-Draco já foi trabalhar."  
"-A noite foi boa?" - perguntou Molly com os olhos a brilhar.  
"-Isso é pergunta que se faça senhora Molly? Mas fica sabendo que foi igual a todas as outras, eu dormi naquela cama e Draco dormiu noutro quarto."  
"-Ah!" – murmurou a matriarca desgostosa.  
"-O que esperavas?"  
"-Eu pensava que vocês tivessem, bem, não tivessem mantido a ideia de isto ser apenas um casamento de negócios."  
"-Mas é! E já agora, porque raio, tu e Narcisa nos compraram esta casa? Não era necessário, a minha servia."  
"-Não fui eu e Narcisa."  
"-Não foram?" – perguntou ela surpresa olhando para sua mãe.  
"-Não, foi o Draco."

Ginny engoliu em seco sentindo a cabeça andar à roda. Ele havia comprado aquela casa enorme para quê? Não era necessário? Pois não?

"-Eu…eu tenho que ir…estou atrasada." – Murmurou ela dando um beijo na face da mãe. – "Adeus."  
"-Adeus filha." – Despediu-se a ruiva mais velha vendo Ginny aparatar no segundo seguinte.

….

Observava atentamente todos os relatórios que tinha à sua frente. Tinha conseguido finalmente tirar Draco da sua mente, e agradeci por isso, pensar nele tantas vezes estava a deixá-la completamente louca.

"-Olá Sra. Malfoy." – Disse uma voz jovial.

Ginny ergueu o olhar encarando Blaise que sorria.

"-Olá Blaise. E não me chames isso."  
"-Porquê? Tu és a Sra. Malfoy." – Constatou ele sentando-se na cadeira em frente dela.  
"-Ambos sabemos porque é que eu sou a Sra. Malfoy. E ambos sabemos que não será por muito tempo, portanto ambos sabemos que tu me podes e deves continuar a chamar como sempre chamaste até hoje. Ginny!"  
"-Tudo bem Ginny. Mas diz-me lá, estás feliz?"  
"-Blaise, foi só um negócio."  
"-De certeza?" – perguntou o moreno olhando nos olhos castanhos da ruiva.

Sorriu, vendo-a engolir em seco, e sorriu ainda mais quando ela respondeu:

"-Sim."  
"-Eu acreditaria, se tu não estivesses vermelha e se não tivesse gaguejado. Bem tenho que ir tratar de alguns assuntos. Adeus Ginny." – Disse ele saindo da sala, deixando a ruiva com o coração acelerado.

Maldito Zabini! Quem é que ele pensava que era para lhe fazer aquela pergunta? É claro que ela tinha a certeza que aquilo não passava de um casamento de negócios, era simplesmente um negócio, nada mais que isso.  
Ouviu baterem à porta e murmurou um simples "Entre" antes de ver Draco abrir a porta e olhar para ela. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

"-Bom dia fofa." – Cumprimentou ele caminhando até ela.  
"-Bom dia Draco. Tudo bem?"  
"-Claro. Acabei de vir de Gringottes. Já juntei as duas empresas, agora é _Empresa Weasley – Malfoy_, o que achas?"  
"-Gosto." – Sussurrou ela como resposta. – "Draco! Minha mãe esteve lá em casa, e disse-me uma coisa realmente interessante."  
"-Sério? O quê?" – perguntou ele encostando-se na cadeira e olhando a ruiva atentamente.  
"-Que foste tu que compraste a Mansão onde estamos. Porquê?"

O coração dela batia apressadamente no peito. Estava nervosa, queria saber o porquê, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha receio. Mas do quê? Pois, ela não sabia.

"-Eu comprei-a porque…bem eu vou ficar com ela depois. Minha mãe está na Mansão Malfoy, e então eu….decidi comprar uma casa, e depois do nosso…divórcio…eu, vou ficar lá….visto tu teres uma casa tua…pois, foi isso."  
"-Ah! Claro, devia de ter pensado nisso." – Murmurou ela.

O silêncio instalou-se em seguida, o que a fez a ruiva voltar sua atenção novamente para os relatórios. Draco não disse nada durante minutos, apenas observava a mulher ler os relatórios com atenção. Sentiu algo estranho no estômago quando a viu humedecer os lábios. Ele sabia que ela fazia aquilo para se concentrar, mas daquela vez sentira algo estranho, seu corpo reagiu de maneira diferente, e por segundos ele desejou levantar-se, pegar nela e beijá-la. Mas não fez nada, apenas se limitou a ficar sentado como estava.

"-É verdade. Amanhã temos uma festa." – Disse ele baixinho.  
"-Festa?"  
"-Sim, amanhã à noite. Em casa de Sir Robert, ele vai dar uma festa de caridade e nós fomos convidados."  
"-Ok. Eu vou comprar o meu vestido logo quando sair."  
"-Não. Eu compro."  
"-Tu Draco?"  
"-Sim, afinal sei as tuas medidas." – Respondeu ele vendo a ruiva olhá-lo profundamente e engolindo em seco. – "Mas agora tenho que ir. Trabalho a fazer."

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça vendo-a levantar-se da cadeira e saindo do escritório em seguida. Durante segundos não desviou os olhos da porta, talvez desejando que ele voltasse, mas ele não voltou, e por isso ela decidiu que o melhor era continuar a trabalhar.

--/--

"-Boa noite." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela fazendo-a saltar de susto.  
"-Não voltes a fazer isso. Qualquer dia morro de susto."  
"-Eu não deixo. O que fazias?"  
"-Lia um livro." – Respondeu ela vendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado no sofá. – "Já jantaste?"  
"-Sim, eu e o Blaise fomos jantar a um restaurante. E tu?"  
"-Também já jantei sim."  
"-E como foi o teu primeiro dia de casada comigo?" – perguntou ele rindo.  
"-Normal." – Respondeu ela simplesmente fechando o livro e pousando-o em cima da pequena mesa que estava ao lado do sofá. – "Mas agora tenho sono."

Ele sorriu, vendo-a deitar a cabeça em cima das suas pernas. Pousou a mão direita no ventre dela e a esquerda no cabelo vermelho da mulher.

"-Fazes carinho no meu cabelo? Como era costume sempre que eu adormecia na mansão?"  
"-Claro fofa. Claro que sim."

Ela sorriu para ele e fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos dele acariciarem seu cabelo. Adorava quando ele fazia aquilo, há bastante tempo que ele o fazia, mas daquela vez era diferente, afinal ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que estavam casados, mesmo sendo apenas um negócio. E foi naquele momento que tanto um como outro perceberam que o casamento mudou muito entre eles, em especial o sentimento que antes sentiam.

…

Acordou sentindo as costas encostadas ao peito dele, o nariz dele encontrava-se no seu pescoço, e ele inspirava o perfume dela enquanto dormia. Sorriu movendo-se vagarosamente, sentindo o braço dele apertá-la.

"-Draco. Acorda!" – murmurou ela tocando na face do loiro.  
"-Não me apetece, ainda tenho sono."  
"-Mas já são…11 da manhã."  
"-É Sábado fofa." – Sussurrou ele olhando-a.  
"-Mas, temos que ir almoçar, e depois logo temos uma festa."  
"-Eu sei, mas vamos ficar aqui assim só mais um bocado."

Ginny não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos e encostou a face ao peito dele.

"-Draco? Tu continuas a achar que o casamento foi uma boa ideia?"

Ele apenas a apertou-a, não querendo admitir que cada vez gostava mais dela.

"-Foi, tudo vai correr bem."  
"-Sim. Afinal não há nada que vá sair do plano pois não?"  
"-Não fofa, absolutamente nada." – Respondeu ele apertando-a ainda mais, mas ela não se importava, queria sentir-se apertada por ele, saber que estavam ali os dois abraçados fortemente, mas sabendo que nunca seriam mais que amigos. Sabendo que o sentimento que nutria por ele não seria correspondido.

--/--

Olhava atentamente para o vestido que estava estendido na sua cama. Era lindo, na verdade, era incrivelmente lindo. Draco tinha mesmo muito bom gosto.  
Sorriu deixando cair a toalha, que estava enrolada no seu corpo, para o chão e em seguida começou a se vestir.

….

Bateu à porta do quarto dela e entrou em seguida. Quase ficou sem ar ao vislumbrar a ruiva. Quando vira o vestido na montra achou-o perfeito, mas nunca imaginou que ela ficasse tremendamente perfeita com ele.

Era um vestido azul petróleo. As alças dele entrelaçavam-se atrás do pescoço da ruiva, o decote era arredondado, e o vestido ficava-lhe justo até à cintura, evidenciando as curvas perfeitas dela. Alargava ligeiramente na zona da anca, e depois era direito até ao chão. Sorriu, vendo-a dar uma volta de modo a que ele vislumbrasse as costas dela, que se encontravam destapadas.

"-Tu estás…céus, maia que perfeita."  
"-Obrigada. O vestido é realmente lindo."  
"-Eu gosto mesmo destes canudos." – Murmurou ele apanhando por entre os dedos um canudo vermelho.  
"-E, eu gosto da tua gravata." – Disse ela ajeitando-a. – "Está é sempre torta."  
"-É de propósito, adoro quando tu a ajeitas."

Ela apenas sorriu, sentindo a face começar a ficar quente.

"-Bem, está na hora de irmos." – Disse ele pegando na mão dela.

Ginevra viu-o pegar no botão de transporte que ele havia preparado horas antes, e no instante seguinte sentiu a tão conhecida impressão no umbigo.

Olhou em volta vendo-se rodeada de pessoas bem vestidas, mas que ela certamente não conhecia. Tremeu ligeiramente ao sentir o braço dele sobre os seus ombros, e em seguida ele puxou-a para si, como se a abraçasse.  
Não reclamou! Como o poderia fazer? Encontrava-se bem ali, nos braços dele, era assim que queria.

"-Chegaram finalmente." – Disse a voz de Blaise por trás deles.

Assim que Ginny e Draco se viraram viram o moreno de braço dado com a esposa.

"-Olá Ginny, olá Draco." – Cumprimentou ela sorrindo.  
"-Olá Alicia. Tudo bem?"  
"-Tudo óptimo Ginny. Draco, importas-te que eu ta leve por uns minutos? Quero falar com a minha amiga."  
"-Tudo bem." – Respondeu ele soltando a ruiva e olhando-a por segundos, antes de a ver caminhar ao lado da morena, por entre os convidados.

"-Descansa, ela ama-te é a ti."  
"-O quê? O que estás para ai a dizer Zabini? Bates-te com a cabeça?" – perguntou desviando o olhar da ruiva e olhando chocado para moreno que apenas sorria.  
"-Até quanto vocês vão negar?"  
"-Nós não estamos a negar nada. Tu sabes, somos apenas amigos." – Respondeu ele sussurrando.  
"-Claro. Eu normalmente olho com os olhos a brilhar para as minhas amigas. Bem, Alicia iria matar-me se eu o fizesse."  
"-Eu não olho para ela assim." – Afirmou ele procurando a ruiva com os olhos.  
"-Então, porque é que a procuras? Com medo que ela dance com outro homem? Admite parceiro, tu ama-la."  
"-Cala-te, eu não a amo, estou à procura dela, pois apesar de tudo somos casados e não quero que andem a dizer que estou a ser traído."  
"-Oh claro, como é que não pensei nisso antes! Anda lá, vamos beber algo." – Disse Blaise puxando o loiro pela manga.  
"-Certo." – Concordou ele, mal encontrou a ruiva ao pé da janela a falar com Alicia.

Nada de homens perto, nada de nada. Tudo bem. Poderia ir beber um Martini à vontade.

….

"-Conta-me tudo!" – pediu Alicia mal as duas se aproximaram da janela.  
"-Contar o quê? Não há nada para contar."  
"-Ginny, nós somos amigas há alguns anos, eu conheço-te. Lembraste quando me disseste que amava o Blaise, pois via-se nos meus olhos? Agora eu digo-te, tu amas o Draco, vê-se no teu olhar, no teu sorriso."  
"-Eu não amo o Draco, nós somos apenas amigos."  
"-Sabes, podes mentir a todos os outros mas eu sei que isso não é verdade. Se não o amasses não terias casado com ele, mesmo que o casamento esteja a salvar a empresa. Eu conheço-te Ginny, e sei que o amas. Admite."  
"-E se o amar o que tem? Ele não me ama, eu sou só a melhor amiga dele, a mulher com quem casou para conseguir ter a empresa no topo novamente, mais nada. O facto de o amar não muda nada."  
"-Então admites que o amas?"  
"-Sim, eu amo Draco Malfoy." – Respondeu ela murmurando, bebendo o Martini que tinha no copo. – "Mas dentro de semanas vai tudo terminar."

"-Pois…veremos." – Murmurou a morena.

"-O que é disseste Alicia?" – perguntou a ruiva enquanto passava com os olhos pelo salão, procurando pelo marido.  
"-Que tens razão, dentro de semanas vão-se divorciar."  
"-É….vamos." – concordou, vendo o loiro mais Blaise.

O olhar dela cruzou-se com o dele, e viu quando ele sorriu levemente, o que a fez sorrir também.

"-Boa noite." – Disse uma voz ao lado dela.

A ruiva virou-se vendo um homem de cabelo negro e olhos azuis-escuros olhá-la atentamente.

"-Boa noite."  
"-O que faz uma bela senhora sozinha?"  
"-Não estou sozinha, eu…" – a ruiva virou-se para apontar Alicia, mas ela não estava ao seu lado.  
"-Eu vejo-a sozinha. Posso fazer-lhe companhia se quiser!" – ofereceu o homem. – "Sou o Jonas, filho do anfitrião da festa."  
"-Ah! Eu sou a Ginny."  
"-Sobrenome?"  
"-Malfoy." – Respondeu ela vendo o sorriso do homem desaparecer no mesmo momento.

…

Quase cuspiu a bebida que tinha acabado de levar à boca, quando viu um homem aproximar-se da sua ruiva. Pousou o copo na mesa e em seguida caminhou a passos largos pelo salão, aproximando-se da mulher.

"-Sobrenome?"  
"-Malfoy." – Respondeu ela, o que fez Draco sentir o coração bater forte, e por momentos esqueceu toda a raiva que sentia daquele homem desconhecido.

"-Aqui estás tu querida." – Disse ele passando com o braço pela cintura, puxando-a para o seu corpo. – "Boa noite, sou Draco Malfoy, marido dela."

O homem olhou para ele e depois para a ruiva que sorria e em seguida ergueu a mão, dizendo:  
"-Jonas Robert."  
"-Querido, ele é filho do anfitrião da festa." – Disse a ruiva olhando para o loiro, que a apertou mais ao ouvir ela tratá-lo por querido.  
"-Muito prazer. E já agora diga ao seu pai que a festa está perfeita. Mas agora se nos dá licença, eu queria ir dançar uma valsa com a minha esposa."

Draco não esperou para ouvir o outro dizer algo, apenas caminhou para longe dali, com a mulher segura pela cintura.

"-Danças comigo fofa?" – indagou ele ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer.  
"-Claro."

Ele sorriu, pegando na mão dela e caminhando até ao centro da pista.

Puxou-a delicadamente pela cintura para si, sentindo o corpo dela embater no seu levemente. Olhou para ela vendo-a sorrir em seguida, e no instante depois eles dançavam calmamente ao som da música.  
O coração de Draco acelerou ao sentir ela encostar a cabeça no seu peito. Pousou sua cabeça na ela, continuando a dançar, levemente pelo salão, ao som da música.

"-Temos que fazer algo Blaise." – Murmurou Alicia enquanto observava Draco e Ginny dançarem. – "Ela admitiu-me que o ama."  
"-Ele também a ama, tenho a certeza, mas não sei como os vamos fazer entender isso. Eles estão casados, e não deixam de ser apenas amigos. Nem um beijo, nem um carinho, nada.  
"-O que é os juntou?"  
"-Os negócios."  
"-Exacto. Eu acabei de ter uma óptima ideia. Mas vou necessitar da tua ajuda."  
"-Claro querida." – Disse o moreno beijando a mulher em seguida.

...

"-Vamos para casa?" – perguntou Draco depois de dançar 7 vezes com a ruiva.  
"-Sim, já é tarde e eu quero mesmo descalçar estes sapatos. Já me doem os pés por causa do salto."

Ele apenas riu, pegando na mão dela e caminhando até à porta do salão.

"-Vamos aparatar ok?"  
"-Claro." – Respondeu ela aparantando ao mesmo momento que ele.

Sentou-se na cama completamente exausta. Viu Draco levantando à sua frente e sorriu, descalçando-se.

"-Não tiras o casaco? Eu se fosse a ti já estava farta de andar com ele."

O homem sorriu, tirando o casaco do fato e pousando-o em cima da poltrona do quarto da ruiva.

"-Divertiste-te ao menos?" – perguntou ele fazendo a ruiva sorrir e levantar-se.  
"-Sim, foi muito bom. Obrigada pelas danças." – Respondeu levando as mãos à gravata dele.

Desapertou-a vagarosamente, desfazendo o nó lentamente, passando com as pontas dos dedos sem querer no pescoço dele o que o fazia arrepiar-se.

Não diziam nada, Ginny apenas olhava com atenção para a gravata, e Draco limitava-se a olhar para a ruiva que não o olhava nos olhos naquele momento.

"-Desculpa, eu realmente queria fazer isto."  
"-Tirar-me a gravata?" – perguntou ele num murmúrio.  
"-Sim. Eu sou louca eu sei."  
"-Eu gosto." – Murmurou ele.

A ruiva ergueu os olhos fixando os dele, e sorriu, antes de lhe entregar a gravata.

"-Até amanhã fofa."  
"-Até amanhã Draco." – Sussurrou ela, vendo-o sair do quarto.

Deixou-se cair na cama com a respiração acelerada. O que se passava com eles? Pareciam dois jovens atrapalhados por causa dos sentimentos.

Não, não podiam parecer, afinal ele não gostava dela, logo não havia sentimentos, certo?  
Abanou a cabeça. Não sabia o que pensar, apenas sabia que aquele casamento iria dar com ela em louca. Pois estar casada com o homem que se ama e não lhe puder dizer isso todas as manhãs num murmúrio é mau demais, e Ginevra já não sabia até quanto iria aguentar.

«Depois do divórcio acho que vou viajar. Esquecer Draco Malfoy!» – pensou ela enquanto se deitava e se tapava com os lençóis brancos de seda.

Mas apesar de se sentir cansada e dorida não conseguia dormir, pois cada vez que pensava no olhar dele, no sorriso dele, nas mãos dele no fundo das suas costas enquanto dançavam, no perfume dele, tudo isso a arrepiava, e a deixava desperta.  
Mas ela não sabia que ele sentia exactamente o mesmo no quarto da frente.

--/--

Entrou na cozinha e ficou realmente surpresa ao ver Draco acabar de fazer as sandes.

"-Bom dia fofa."  
"-Bom dia Draco. O que estás a fazer?"  
"-O pequeno – almoço. E tu já não estás cansada por causa da festa de ontem?"  
"-Já não, dormi até agora. E céus! Já passa das 10 da manhã. O que vale é que é Domingo."  
"-Pois é." – Murmurou ele comendo a sandes rapidamente.

A ruiva olhou para ele e viu que ele estava vestido com o fato que costumava levar para as reuniões importantes.

"-Vais a algum lado?"  
"-Sim fofa, o Blaise mandou-me uma coruja de manhã cedo a dizer que há uma reunião importante. Se nós conseguirmos fechar este negócio a nossa empresa vai ter os lucros a subir a pique. É o nosso primeiro grande passo para ter novamente a melhor empresa de sempre."  
"-Ah! E sabes com quem é?"  
"-Sim, uma empresa russa. Parece que a pessoa que está à frente de empresa é uma mulher viúva, o marido morreu e deixou-lhe tudo, então ela quer unir-se a uma outra empresa para saber o que fazer, pois ela está um pouco à nora. Então, ou seremos nós, ou a empresa americana. E eu espero que sejamos nós."  
"-E a que horas voltas?"  
"-Não sei. Bem tenho que ir, até logo fofa. Diverte-te." – Murmurou ele dando um beijo na testa dela e aparantando em seguida.

Ginny suspirou e em seguida decidiu comer as sandes que ele tinha feito há minutos atrás.

O que iria fazer? Poderia ir às compras, mas não lhe apetecia. Na empresa não tinha nada para fazer. Então tinha duas hipóteses, ou ficava ali em casa sozinha, ou então poderia ir ter com sua mãe.

….

Aparatou na Toca e no momento em que olhou para a cozinha ela pura e simplesmente arrependeu-se de ter aparatado ali. Molly e Narcisa encontravam-se as duas sentadas na mesa da cozinha a conversarem. O que não era algo realmente bom.

"-Bom dia." – Disse ela fazendo com que ambas as mulheres elevassem os olhos daquilo que viam e a encaravam.  
"-Olá filha." – Cumprimentou Molly sorrindo.  
"-Olá Ginny."  
"-Posso saber o que é que as senhoras estão a ver?"  
"-Claro querida. Estamos apenas a ver fotos antigas." – Respondeu Narcisa sorrindo.  
"-Sério? Ah, eu adoro ver fotos antigas." – Disse a ruiva sentando-se ao lado da mãe e olhando para o livro de couro que estava à sua frente. – "Mas é…"  
"-O Draco." – Murmurou Molly vendo a filha sorrir feliz.  
"-Ele era tão fofo. E vejam, tinha as bochechas rosadinhas. Oh que querido. E estes olhinhos, tão cinzentos e brilhantes, o cabelinho loiro. Oh, ele era mesmo fofo. Quer dizer ele é fofo mas enfim. Quem diria, que um bebé como estes ia dar um homem daqueles?"  
"-É meu filho era mesmo um amor." – Comentou Narcisa.  
"-Draco ainda é uma amor." – Disse a ruiva enquanto observava uma foto do loiro com apenas 3 anos. – "Estas bochechas vermelhas é que são lindas, ele é tão pálido."  
"-Ele foi rosado até ao 6 anos de idade."  
"-Sério? Ele nem cora hoje em dia." – Comentou a ruiva observando as fotos deliciada.

"-Nós também estávamos a ver estas fotos." – Comentou Molly abrindo o outro caderno.  
"-Mas essa sou eu quando era pequena. Porque é que vocês estavam a ver as minhas fotos e as fotos do Draco afinal? Oh esta foto é linda."  
"-Qual?" – perguntou Narcisa.

Ginny apenas sorriu mostrando uma foto onde Draco deveria de ter 3 anos. Ele encontrava-se com o cabelo loiro a cair para a testa, não chegando aos olhos, e com um pijama azul-escuro. Na mão direita ele segurava um pequeno boneco de peluche, enquanto que a mão esquerda esfregava o olho esquerdo.

"-Eu também adoro essa foto, tirei-a num Natal, assim que ele acordou, ele tinha quase 3 anos."  
"-Eu…posso ficar…ficar com ela?" – perguntou a ruiva.  
"-Claro." – Respondeu a loira fazendo Ginevra sorrir felicíssima e retirar a fotografia do álbum. – "Mas vocês não me responderam, porque viam estas fotos?"  
"-Oh, nós estávamos a imaginar como seriam nossos netos. Se loiros? Se ruivos? Com olhos cinza? Ou com olhos castanhos?" – respondeu Molly, vendo a filha ficar vermelha por instantes.

"-Eu e Draco, nós não vamos ter filhos. Vocês ainda não entenderam isso?"  
"-Querida, vocês os dois podem mudar de ideias!"  
"-Nós não vamos mudar de ideias Narcisa. Eu e Draco somos amigos, A-M-I-G-O-S. Nada mais." – Disse a ruiva levantando-se da mesa ligeiramente nervosa demais.

"-Filha estás bem?"  
"-Estou óptima. Mas acabei de me lembrar que tinha combinado com o Blaise, eu preciso ir. Obrigada pela foto Narcisa. Adeus." – Disse ela aparatando em seguida.

….

Aparatou na empresa e nem sabia bem o porquê. Sentia o coração bater forte no peito. Filhos! Porque é que elas só pensavam? Não entendiam que Draco apenas a via como amiga? Eles nunca teriam filhos. Infelizmente!  
Segurava a foto dele por entre os dedos, e observou-a mais uma vez sorrindo.

"-Por aqui Ginny?" – perguntou a voz de Blaise mesmo ao seu lado.  
"-Não tinha onde ir."  
"-Oh que menino fofo! Quem é?" – perguntou ele olhando para a foto que a ruiva via.

Ginevra escondeu a fotografia dentro do bolso e seguida e depois respondeu simplesmente:

"-Draco."  
"-Oh! Nunca imaginei, que ele, um tinha sido uma criança fofa e isso. Bem, como diz Alicia, estamos sempre a surpreender-nos."  
"-Muito engraçadinho."  
"-Mas afinal o que fazes aqui? Onde está Draco?"  
"-Na reunião com a russa." – Respondeu Ginevra.  
"-Ah é verdade. Ele mandou-me uma carta há algumas horas."  
"-A dizer?"  
"-Ele conseguiu o contracto."  
"-Sério? Que bom." – Disse a ruiva sorrindo e abraçando o moreno.  
"-É, o vosso plano está a dar os resultados."  
"-É, está mesmo. Mas então ele já deve de estar em casa."  
"-Não me parece Ginny. Ele dizia que ia almoçar com a russa, parece que ela necessita de algumas luzes em relação à empresa."  
"-Ah! Ok, ele foi almoçar com uma cliente é normal. Certo." – Murmurou Ginny mais para si.

"-E que cliente." – Comentou Blaise.  
"-Como?"  
"-Ela é realmente interessante. Irina, é como ela se chama. Loira, olhos azuis, pele pálida."

A ruiva engoliu em seco sentindo o coração apertar-se no coração. Ele tinha ido almoçar com outra mulher, russa, loira, e pelo que Blaise dizia, linda. Mas e então? Ele não lhe devia nada! E ela não devia de estar cheia de ciúmes. Mas não era capaz, era mais forte que ela.

"-Eu tenho que ir. Até amanhã Blaise." – Disse ela.  
"-Até amanha Ginny." – Despediu-se ele sorrindo vendo a ruiva cheia de ciúmes.

A ruiva aparatou no segundo seguinte e deixou-se cair para o sofá da sala sentindo o coração bater fortemente no peito.

Quando Draco lhe falara numa viúva, ela tinha imaginado uma mulher já de certa idade, mas agora sabia que não era. Certamente era uma mulher de menos de 30 anos, ela tinha a certeza, Blaise dissera-o entre – linhas, e o pior, Draco tinha ido almoçar com ela, e ainda não tinha voltado.

Suspirou. Tinha que esquecer aquele sentimento, só iria sofrer. E pela primeira vez amaldiçoou-se por ter decidido casar com ele.

--/--

O relógio da sala deu as 10 da noite e Ginny apenas se afundou no sofá. Mal tinha almoçado, passara a tarde toda no sala a ler, e não jantara, apenas não era capaz.  
E ele ainda não tinha voltado.

Fechou os olhos não querendo imaginar o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Mas sempre que fechava os olhos, ou sempre que pensava no assunto ela via uma mulher loira, linda a beijar seu marido. Não conseguia evitar. Ouviu a porta da Mansão abrir-se e poucos segundos depois Draco entrava na sala, com um enorme sorriso.

"-Conseguimos. Nós fechamos o contracto." – Disse ele visivelmente feliz.

Ginny levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até ele, ficando à frente dele e olhou-o.

"-Eu sei, Blaise disse-me. Que bom!"  
"-Ah já sabias." – Murmurou ele desgostoso.  
"-Já! E então, Irina foi uma boa companhia?"  
"-Foi." – Respondeu ele sorrindo. – "Óptima na verdade, ela é uma mulher interessante, nem imaginas as coisas que eu aprendi com ela. Foi realmente divertido."  
"-Que bom. Suponho que vais voltar a vê-la."  
"-Sim, amanhã. Quero que a conheças, vais adorá-la, tenho a certeza."

A ruiva apenas abanou a cabeça levemente e em seguida disse:

"-Lamento, mas amanhã não posso, tenho muitos relatórios para ver. Fica para depois, mas espero que te divirtas com ela novamente, parece que ela é mesmo boa. Até amanhã." – Disse ela caminhando até à porta.  
"-Não me dás um beijo?" – perguntou ele fazendo-a voltar-se.

Ginny observou o loiro de alto e baixo e em seguida respondeu:

"-Não precisas, a marca de batom na tua face chega-te."

Draco levou a mão à cara e em seguida viu que os dedos tinham ficado sujos de vermelho. O batom de Irina.

"-Fofa. Eu posso explicar o batom." – Disse ele saindo da sala e vendo a ruiva no meio das escadas.  
"-Não me deves explicação nenhuma. Até amanhã Draco."

O loiro não disse mais nada, apenas a deixou caminhar até ao quarto. Não conseguia perceber porque ela estava assim, tão fria. Suspirou antes de ele próprio caminhar para o seu quarto.

--/--

Há muito tempo que não se levantava tão cedo, mas ela sabia que não iria conseguir dormir mais naquela manhã.  
Tomou um banho rápido, e vestiu-se mais rápido ainda. Quando saiu do quarto viu que a porta do quarto dele ainda estava fechada. Ele dormia! Caminhou até à cozinha e comeu uma sandes e bebeu um copo de leite. Quando aparatou na empresa, ele ainda não se tinha levantado.  
Sentou-se na sua mesa, e estava realmente decidida a passar o dia todo ali, sem ser interrompida, apenas queria trabalhar, mais nada.

…

Quando chegou a casa já passava bem da hora de jantar, mas a Mansão estava silenciosa. Ele estava com Irina. Ela tinha a certeza. Caminhou até ao quarto e despiu-se bem depressa, deitando-se na cama e adormecendo em seguida.

E assim seria a vida de Ginny durante duas semanas, mal vendo Draco, e mal falando com ele. Sabendo que o loiro passava os dias com Irina.

**Fim do capitulo 2**

**N/A: Capítulo número 2, e antes da Páscoa….foi rápido não foi? Mas isso também se deve ao facto de ter tido 15 reviews P….**

**Miaka: **certo….este capitulo é o capitulo central….importante para eles entenderem o que sentem mesmo. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Shelly Malfoy**: obrigada pelos elogios….ainda bem que gostaste. Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bom também. O próximo é o ok? JINHOS!

**Estrelinha W. M**: acho que não demorei para postar….espero que tenhas gostado…..JINHOS!

**Vivian Malfoy**: espero que não tenhas ficado desiludida com o este capitulo….e espero que comentes…JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: o beijo repetir-se? Pois, como viste não se repetiu, pelo menos não neste capítulo. O próximo é o último, portanto….espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Rita W. Malfoy**: actualizei o mais rápido que pude….e eu espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Bruna Granger Potter**: é o beijo foi ponto alto do capitulo anterior. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também….e que comentes novamente….JINHOS!

**Kika**: é dividi em 3 partes….em parte porque a Beca disse que ficava melhor, e também pelo facto de que teria ficado extremamente grande se eu não o tivesse dividido. Eu também queria um amigo destes, oh queria sim….mas enfim….não tenho muitos amigos de jeito….o André é de jeito? É k é o único! Portanto….enfim…não é como se tivesse a dar uma novidade, mas tudo bem P….. Pois é isso…..JINHOS!

**LinDjinha**: fazer coisinhas para o resto da vida! Adorei esta expressão, muito boa mesmo. Espero que comentes este capitulo também….se puderes claro….JINHOS!

**Loly Malfoy**: amaste? Que bom. Espero que continues a gostar….JINHOS!

**.Srtá. Felton**: actualizei…..espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Milinha**: passagens de tempo rápidas? Bem, eu não acho, mas só por um motivo, eu não tenho muito jeito para escrever as coisas com muito pormenor, e quando tento fazer com que o tempo passa mais devagar fico com a impressão de que fica secante, portanto prefiro escrever assim. Mas espero que mesmo assim tu continues a gostar…JINHOS!

**Nathoca**: menina, o que é feito de ti? Há muito que não recebia um review teu! Mas pronto, actualizei. JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: aqui está o capitulo….agora podes comentar novamente para leres o final….JINHOS!

**Nessinha Malfoy**: não sei se recebeste meu mail mas eu mandei-te um a dizer que não plagiei ninguém, que não necessito. Mas enfim….tu lá sabes….JINHOS!

_**O próximo capitulo é o ultimo….e se comentarem tanto como no capitulo anterior eu prometo actualizar logo depois da Páscoa….**_

_**Ah! Mais que uma vingança só será actualizada depois da Páscoa, possivelmente logo na segunda feira depois da Páscoa….e se tiver MUITOS REVIEWS eu actualizo esta no mesmo dia….**_

_**JINHOS!**_

_**BOA PASCOA!**_

_**REVIEWS! Eu necessito de reviews…..**_

_**FUI!**_


	3. Eu amote

**Capitulo 3 **

_**Eu amo-te**_

Abriu a porta do quarto dela vagarosamente, como fazia todas as manhãs há duas semanas. Era muito cedo, mas era o único momento do dia em que ele a conseguia ver. Não entendia o que se passava, mas algo tinha acontecido, era como se ela fizesse de propósito para não o ver. Mas o pior não era isso, o pior é que o lucro da empresa continuava a subir, o que significava que o divórcio aproximava-se rapidamente, e ele não queria.

Abaixou-se ao pé dela, e tocou-lhe na face levemente, vendo-a sorrir em seguida. Era sempre assim, e ele não trocava aquele momento do dia por mais nenhum.  
E foi então que ele reparou na fotografia que estava por baixo da mão dela. Cuidadosamente ele retirou-a e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma foto sua, quando tinha quase 3 anos.

Sorriu, olhando a ruiva, e sentou-se na ponta da cama, acariciando o cabelo dela em seguida, fazendo com que ela se mexesse e despertasse.

"-Draco!"  
"-Bom dia fofa."  
"-O que…que fazes aqui?"  
"-Vim ver-te apenas isso. E vi esta foto minha. Não sabia que a tinhas."  
"-Tua mãe, ela deu-ma. Só isso." – Disse a ruiva sentando-se na cama e tirando a foto da mão dele.  
"-O que se passa? Tu tens andado a evitar-me, eu não entendo, eu fiz algo?"  
"-Não, apenas não tenho tido tempo. Muito trabalho."  
"-Não mintas, eu sei que jantas sozinha num restaurante, ou às vezes jantas com Alicia. Blaise disse-me."  
"-Blaise tem que contar tudo, não é? Não pode apenas saber e calar-se."  
"-Diz-me lá o que é eu fiz!"  
"-Nada Draco, tu não fizeste nada, é culpa minha, apenas minha. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso." – Murmurou ela levantando-se e caminhando até ao banheiro em seguida.

Draco suspirou cansado. Não conseguia entender o que se passava, e pelos visto ela não ia dizer nada.

"-Vou para a empresa fofa." – Gritou ele batendo à porta.  
"-Tudo bem." – Disse ela dentro do banheiro, ouvindo ele aparatar em seguida.

….

"-Bom dia Gi." – Disse Blaise atrás dele, com alguns papéis nos braços. – "Tu em imaginas a noticia que te vou dar!"  
"-Bom dia Blaise. E diz lá o que é!"  
"-A Irina."  
"-Ah claro!" – comentou ela sarcasticamente.  
"-Ela conseguiu fazer com que inúmeras empresas russas fizessem contracto com esta."

Ginevra voltou-se para o moreno completamente abismada.

"-Como? Isso quer dizer que nosso lucro vai…."  
"-Triplicar. Esta empresa acabou de deixar a americana muito atrás. O teu casamento com Draco deu mesmo certo."  
"-É, deu certo mesmo."

Blaise pegou no antebraço dela e puxou-a até ao escritório de Draco.

"-Zabini! O que estás a fazer?"  
"-Está na hora de conheceres a Irina."  
"-Eu não preciso de a conhecer, nem quero."  
"-Eu acho que a vais achas adorável." – Comentou ele antes de abrir a porta do escritório do loiro e praticamente atirar a ruiva lá para dentro.

"-Fofa!" – murmurou ele vendo a ruiva encarnada à sua frente, olhar para Irina com cara de choque, quase assustada.  
"-Tu deves de ser a Ginny. Draco falou-me muito de ti." – Comentou Irina levantando-se. – "É realmente um prazer conhecer-te."

Ginny apenas encarava a mulher sem conseguir dizer nada. Ela iria matar Blaise, iria mesmo.  
Irina não era exactamente o que Ginny imaginava. Sim era loira, tinha o cabelo impecavelmente apanhado num coque perfeito, os olhos azuis brilhavam, e a pele era pálida. Mas ela era uma senhora de mais de 50 anos, ela tinha a certeza.

"-Também estou muito feliz por a conhecer finalmente. Draco falou-me em si, disse que era uma pessoa…interessante e que tinha aprendido muito consigo."  
"-Oh, não foi nada, apenas lhe contei algumas história do meu país."  
"-Ah! Claro, foi nisso que eu pensei."

Draco sorriu levantando-se e passando com a o braço pelos ombros da ruiva, encostando-a ao seu peito.

"-Tinha razão Draco, seu esposa é mesmo uma mulher linda." – Comentou Irina sorrindo. – "E bem, está na hora de eu ir. Ainda vou para a Rússia hoje. Até um dia, e Ginny foi mesmo um prazer conhecer a mulher que roubou o coração do Draco. Espero que sejam muito felizes."

Draco e a Ginny não disseram nada, apenas deixaram a mulher sai do escritório.

"-O que achaste da Irina afinal?" – perguntou ele voltando a ruiva para si, e fixando os olhos dela.  
"-Irina não é exactamente o que eu pensava. Quando Blaise me falou dela eu imaginava uma mulher de 20 e tal anos, 30 no máximo."

Draco apenas riu apertando a ruiva mais contra si.

"-Então foi isso que se passou, tonta. Tu andaste com ciúmes dela estas duas semanas, não foi?"  
"-Si….não! Claro que não, porque é que eu devia de ter ciúmes dela?"  
"-Fofa." – Murmurou apenas sentindo a ruiva soltar-se dos seus braços.

"-Blaise contou-me dos lucros."  
"-Ah sim?" – perguntou ele não muito animado.  
"-É." – Respondeu ela não o olhando. – "E pelos visto está na hora não é?"  
"-Do divórcio?"  
"-Sim Draco. Já não é necessário continuar-mos casados pois não?"  
"-Pois não." – Concordou ele não a olhando também.  
"-Então…quando vamos tratar disso?" – perguntou ela tentando não gaguejar.  
"-Amanhã está bom?"  
"-Perfeito."

A porta abriu-se e ambos viram Blaise entrar.

"-O que foi? Estão com umas caras de caso!"  
"-Amanhã à tarde nós não vimos à empresa, ok Blaise?"  
"-Ok, mas porquê? Vão passear os dois, ou vão fazer amor debaixo dos lençóis?" – perguntou ele sorrindo.  
"-Deixa de ser idiota. Nós vamos divorciar-nos." – Disse Draco.

E nunca uma frase tinha criado tanto silêncio e tanto impacto como aquela. Ginny sentiu a garganta seca, e vontade de chorar; Draco queria apenas voltar atrás o tempo alguns segundos e impedir a ruiva de tocar no assunto; e Blaise apenas pensava que tinha que se despachar com o seu plano.

"-Certo." – Disse Blaise quebrando o silêncio que estava instalado há quase 5 minutos. – "Eu tenho que ir, acabei de me lembrar que tinha combinado ir buscar Alicia. Até amanhã então, e divirtam-se, lá no divorcio."

--/--

Aparatou na sala vendo a ruiva ler um livro.

"-Já tratei dos papéis para amanhã. É só ir lá e escrever que queremos o divórcio, e dizer que nunca consumamos o casamento, e amanhã por esta hora estamos divorciados."  
"-Certo." – Murmurou ela sem olhar para ele.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, o que fez com que ambos se assustassem quando Blaise aparatou no centro da sala.

"-Desculpem ter vindo sem avisar, mas é que acabei de receber na empresa, um comunicado para vocês os dois."  
"-O quê Blaise?" – perguntou a ruiva sem elevara os olhos do livro.  
"-Um contrato mais que milionário. Mas têm que ir os dois, para ele ser fechado."  
"-Como?" – indagou Draco ligeiramente confuso.  
"-Têm que ir os dois. Oiçam é mesmo um contrato potente, se vocês o assinarem nada nem ninguém irá passar à frente da _Empresa Weasley – Malfoy_. E como eu sei que nenhum de vocês diz que não a um bom negócio, eu já preparei tudo, o botão de transporte está preparado, e o quarto no hotel reservado."  
"-Tu fizeste o quê?"  
"-Vocês têm que ir ainda hoje, a reunião é amanhã de manhã. O botão de transporte está programado para daqui a 20 minutos. Adeus."  
"-Zabini espera." – Disse Draco, mas não adiantou de nada, Blaise havia aparatado.

A ruiva olhou atentamente para o pergaminho que o moreno tinha deixado em cima da mesa, afirmando ser o botão de transporte em seguida olhou para o homem que estava ao pé de si na sala.

"-Certo. O melhor é irmos. A reunião é de manhã, por isso ainda vimos a tempo do divórcio." – Disse ela levantando-se.  
"-É tens razão. Não vais fazer as malas?"  
"-Compro algo por lá amanhã."  
"-Certo. Eu vou só buscar umas coisas, volto antes da hora do botão."  
"-Ok." – Murmurou ela.

Nenhum deles conseguia fixar o olhar do outro, pois naquela altura ambos sabiam o que iria acontecer depois de um olhar profundo.

….

"-Pronta?" – perguntou pegando na ponta do pergaminho.  
"-Sim." – Respondeu simplesmente antes de sentir a tão conhecida impressão no umbigo.

….

"-Bem, ao menos o Blaise até não tem mau gosto no que toca a hotéis." – Disse Draco assim que seu pés assentaram no chão e ele observou atentamente o hotel onde estavam.  
"-Pois não."

Draco caminhou até à recepção sabendo que a ruiva o seguia, e em seguida perguntou:

"-Vocês têm um quarto, ou dois, reservados no nome Malfoy?"  
"-Temos sim, Draco e Ginevra Malfoy."  
"-Somos nós." – Disse a ruiva encostando-se ao lado do marido.  
"-Quarto 1231. No 3º piso. Desejamos uma boa estadia aos senhores."  
"-Sim, sim." – Murmurou Draco pegando na chave.

Minutos depois ambos se encontravam na porta do quarto e Draco sentia o coração bater forte enquanto tentava abri-lo. O cheiro dela estava impregnado no seu nariz, e ele apenas queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, tocá-la como há muito desejava e nunca tinha feito.

Abriu a porta e deixou a mala em cima da primeira poltrona que viu. Viu a ruiva caminhar até ao local onde ele suponha que estivessem as camas e em seguida ouviu-a dizer:

"-Eu não acredito!"  
"-O que foi?"

Mas ele não necessitou que ela respondesse, foi só olhar para a enorme cama de casal. Apenas uma cama. O que Blaise tinha naquela cabeça? Nada, pelos vistos.

"-O Zabini quando quer é mesmo imbecil." – Comentou ele tentando não ligar aos lençóis de seda vermelhos que pareciam dizer para ele fazer amor com a ruiva ali.  
"-É consegue mesmo."  
"-Bem, não há problema, eu durmo num dos sofás, eles são grandes."  
"-Não!" – exclamou ela. – "Eu durmo."  
"-Não fofa, tu vais dormir na cama."  
"-Não, eu não vou deixar que tu durmas num daqueles sofás enquanto eu durmo naquela enorme cama. É isso, ela é enorme. Podemos dormir ali os dois, nós já dormimos abraçados no sofá algumas vezes. Não há problema algum."  
"-Claro que não, nós somos amigos e não há crise pois não?"  
"-Não." – Murmurou ela como resposta.

…

Viu-o deitar-se na cama ao seu lado, apenas com as calças do pijama.

"-Não faz mal dormir sem camisola, pois não?"  
"-Não. Tu sempre dormes assim não é?"  
"-É." – Respondeu deitando-se ao lado dela.  
"-Boa noite Draco." – Murmurou ela apagando a luz do seu abajur e virando-se de costas para ele.  
"-Boa noite fofa." – Disse ele fazendo exactamente o mesmo que ela.

…

"-Estás a dormir?" – indagou ela sussurrando virando-se de barriga para cima e ficando o tecto escuro do quarto.  
"-Não." – Respondeu ele virando-se para ela. – "E tu? Com insónias?"  
"-Parece que sim."  
"-Fofa, o que vai ser de nós?"  
"-Como assim Draco?"  
"-Este casamento mudou tudo, tu sabes isso. Talvez mais valesse a pena nós não nos termos casado."  
"-Arrependido? Amanhã já nos vamos divorciar, depois tudo volta ao normal."  
"-Tu achas que é assim tão simples?"  
"-Para, mim, não vai ser de certeza." – Respondeu ela num murmúrio virando-se para ele.

Olharam um para o outro durante longos segundos, até que Draco elevou a mão e a pousou na face dela, afastando uma madeixa vermelha. A ruiva pegou na mão dele e entrelaçou os dedos aos dele.

Draco viu quando ela deu um sorriso tímido, e ela viu ele engolir em seco. Os olhares ainda não se tinham desviado, tinham medo de piscar, só para não quebrarem o momento mágico que se havia formado.

"-Eu amo-te." – Murmuraram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Draco sorriu, aproximando-se dela, e passando com a mão pela cintura da ruiva, aproximando-a do seu corpo.

"-Amas-me?"  
"-Sim Draco, já há muito tempo, e este casamento apenas intensificou o sentimento."  
"-Isso quer dizer que ficaste mesmo com ciúmes da Irina?" – perguntou ele sorrindo.  
"-Incrível, como quando queres és capaz de terminar com o romance bem depr…" – mas ela não terminou a frase, pois Draco colou os lábios aos dela, para um beijo suave, apaixonado, cheio de um sentimento que ambos não imaginavam sentir.

O toque dos lábios dele nos dela fazia-a ansiar por mais, desejar mais. A língua dele brincava com a dela vagarosamente, causando arrepios na ruiva.  
Sentiu o beijo intensificar-se, e quase refilou quando tiveram que se afastar.

"-Não te afastes de mim." – Pediu ela.  
"-Se isto acontecer, não nos podemos divorciar."  
"-Ainda te queres divorciar?" – perguntou num sussurro olhando nos olhos dele.  
"-Tu queres?"

Mas nenhum deles respondeu verbalmente a nenhuma das perguntas. Bastou apenas um olhar, um carinho, e em seguida mais um beijo, para ambos saberem que nunca se iriam separar.  
As mãos dele apertavam-na pela zona da cintura, de modo a ela ter seu corpo aninhado ao dele, enquanto se beijavam. As pernas dela entrelaçaram as dele, o que fez Draco sorrir com os lábios de encontro aos dela.

"-Quero fazer amor contigo!" – murmurou ela com os lábios colados aos dele.  
"-Também quero fazer amor contigo."

Ginny beijou-o, vagarosamente, sentindo o corpo dele ficar sobre o seu. Os lábios afastaram-se, e ambos olharam um para o outro. As mãos dele passaram na face dela, afastando os cabelos ruivos e em seguida ele voltou a beijá-la.

"-Não quero parar de te beijar, nunca." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço, fazendo-a suspirar.  
"-Então…não pares." – Sussurrou a ruiva passando com as mãos nas costas dele, e procurando pelas calças do pijama.

Ele sorriu de encontro à pele do colo dela, e ajudou a ruiva a ver-se livre das calças do pijama, atirando-as para o chão.

Ajoelhou-se sobre ela, e puxou-a, sentando-a. A ruiva entendeu o que ele queria fazer e apenas ergueu os braços, o que fez o marido sorrir e elevar a camisa de dormir dela. Deitou-a novamente, e em seguida parecia que nunca tinha feito aquilo na vida. Tocava-a levemente, fazendo-a tremer, tocava-a de uma maneira tímida, como se não soubesse onde a tocar, ou como se tivesse com medo de ser mal interpretado.

Sentiu a ruiva tremer quando levou os lábios aos seios dela, e os começou a beijar lentamente. As mãos dela encontravam-se no seu cabelo, fazendo carinho, o que o arrepiava profundamente.  
Vagarosamente ele ergueu-se de modo a ficar com a face à altura da dela. Viu ela abrir os olhos e encará-lo, sorrindo em seguida. As mãos dele passearam pela lateral do corpo dela, procurando pela única peça que impedia o total contacto dos corpos, e lentamente ele viu-se livre dela.

Fixou os olhos dela, queria ter a certeza de que poderia continuar, a certeza de que ela queria tanto quanto ele. E teve-a, mal ela o olhou e o beijou em seguida.  
Encaixou seu corpo no dela lentamente, sentindo a ruiva tremer, e ouvindo-a gemer baixo contra os seus lábios.

Não se moveu, ficou parado deixando a ruiva a suspirar fundo, e só quando ela abriu os olhos e o encarou é que ele começou a mover seu corpo. Lentamente, vagarosamente, enquanto a beijava. E nenhum dos dois alguma vez havia sentido aquilo, aquele sentimento, aquele prazer, aquela necessidade de ficarem unidos durante o máximo tempo possível.

O ritmo dele era lento, outras vezes rápido, fazendo a ruiva gemer mais alto ao seu ouvido, e depois novamente lento. Ele queria demorar, queria sentir, sentir o que estava a sentir naquele momento, e queria que ela sentisse também. Mas ele sabia que ela sentia, o olhar dela, os suspiros dela, as mãos dela nos seus ombros segurando-o. Ela sentia o mesmo que ele. Amor!

Gemeu ao ouvido dela lentamente, ao sentir as pernas dela enrolarem-se na sua cintura. O movimento era rápido novamente. E eles beijavam-se, não conseguiam parar de se beijar.

Ginny gemeu profundamente ao sentir o corpo dele voltar a mover-se lentamente, fazendo-a sentir arrepios pela espinha a cima, fazendo-a saber que aquilo era a coisa mais certa do Mundo, fazendo-a saber que ambos foram feitos para estar assim, unidos como naquele momento.

Draco sentiu o corpo dela tremer mais que das outras vezes, e aumentou o ritmo sentindo o prazer crescer no seu corpo. Beijou os lábios dela, mas daquela vez o beijo fora avassalador, fora para calar o gemido alto dela, e o gemido prazeroso dele.

Não saiu de cima dela no mesmo momento, manteve-se sobre o corpo dela, inspirando o perfume dela, sentindo o coração da mulher bater forte.

Longos minutos depois, ele sentiu seu corpo começar a voltar ao normal, e por isso deixou-se cair para o colchão fofo ao lado dela, ajeitando-a nos seus braços em seguida.

Ela sorria enquanto Draco a envolvia nos braços.

"-Agora fofa, já não nos podemos separar." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dela.  
"-Ainda bem." – Disse ela sorrindo, fazendo Draco apertá-la mais contra si e sorrindo também.

Minutos depois ambos dormiam, com sorrisos felizes no rosto.

…

O piar da coruja era incessante, e Draco abriu os olhos vendo a maldita coruja do Blaise empoleirada na cama. Observou a ruiva dormir sobre seu peito e sorriu, não era capaz de estar irritado, nem mesmo com a coruja, não mais.  
Pegou na pequena carta que o animal trazia e em seguida abriu-a, acordando sem querer a ruiva.

"-Bom dia fofa." – Cumprimentou ele dando um beijo suave nos lábios dela.  
"-Bom dia amor, o que é isso?"  
"-Carta do idiota do Zabini." - Respondeu ele começando a ler a carta.

"-Não posso acreditar." – Disse ele por fim.  
"-No quê?" – indagou Ginny sentando-se na cama, ao lado dele.  
"-Lê!" – murmurou ele entregando a carta à mulher.

_**Sabem, estava aqui a pensar se vocês já descobriram que não há contracto nenhum, negócio nenhum para assinarem. Pois é, não há, por isso não tenham pressa para se levantarem da cama.  
**__**E devem de se estar a perguntar o que fazem aí? Bem, certamente vocês sabem mais do que eu, mas uma coisa é certa, eu espero que o plano da Alicia tenha dado certo, e que vocês tenham feito tudo certo, e que não se divorciem. Sim, todos nós percebemos que vocês se amam, mas vocês são os dois uns idiotas que ainda não tinham entendido isso, por isso eu e Alicia mandamo-los para ai, espero realmente que tenha resultado….afinal, eu quero ter um afilhado ao menos.  
**__**Adeus….e beijos do Blaise e da Alicia.**_

"-Foi, de propósito." – Balbuciou ela.  
"-Sim. Eu bem estranhei o contracto surpresa, mas enfim."  
"-Ainda bem que ele o fez não achas?"  
"-Tenho a certeza." – Respondeu ele beijando a mulher, deitando-a na cama. – "E agora vou voltar a fazer amor com a minha querida esposa."

Ela sorriu, puxando-o, beijando-o avassaladoramente.

--/--

"-Bom dia." – Disse Blaise abrindo a porta do escritório da ruiva, e vendo a ruiva a beijar o loiro.  
"-Olá Blaise." – Cumprimentou ela assim que os lábios de Draco soltaram os dela.  
"-A viagem foi boa?" – perguntou o moreno sorrindo.  
"-Foi óptima…mas, tu não vais dizer a ninguém, certo?"  
"-Como Draco?"  
"-Eu e Ginevra não vamos dizer a ninguém, muito menos às nossas mães, elas vão continuar a pensar que estamos casados apenas por causa da empresa."  
"-E posso saber o porquê?"  
"-Nós queremos fazer uma surpresa a elas, mas no momento certo." – Respondeu a ruiva aninhando-se mais no abraço do marido.  
"-Tudo bem, como quiserem. Mas Alicia pode saber, não pode?"  
"-Ela já sabe, eu escrevi-lhe de manhã."  
"-Ok Gi, bem agora eu vou indo, com o bom trabalho." – Disse ele saindo do escritório em seguida, sorrindo.

"-Agora que ele foi e que estamos sozinhos, eu vou continuar o que estava a fazer." – Murmurou Draco ao ouvido da ruiva, virando-a para si em seguida e beijando-a.

--/--

"-Bom dia Filha." – Disse a voz de Molly assim que a ruiva entrou na sala da sua Mansão.  
"-Mãe? Narcisa? O que fazem as duas aqui, a um domingo de manhã?"  
"-Viemos ver se estava tudo bem."  
"-Está tudo óptimo Narcisa."  
"-E na empresa?"  
"-Também. Mas porquê a pergunta mãe?" – questionou ela rezando para Draco não sair do quarto e aparecer ali.  
"-É que tu e o Draco estão casados há mais de três meses, e ainda não se divorciaram." – Constatou a ruiva mais velha, fazendo a filha sorrir.  
"-Pois é, é que apesar de as coisas estarem a correr bem, não estou a correr perfeitamente. Nós já tivemos mesmo para nos divorciar, mas depois um contracto fez com que tivéssemos que adiar, e agora os contractos estão vindo, e eu e Draco não temos tempo, mas não se preocupem, nós iremos divorciar-nos em breve. Agora se não se importam eu tenho que ir mesmo fazer uma coisa."

"-Tudo bem então filha e Narcisa vamos indo. Adeus."  
"-Xau." – Despediu-se a ruiva antes de ver as duas mulheres aparatarem.

Sorriu sozinha e em seguida saiu da sala, caminhando até à casa de banho mais próxima.

…

"-Fofa? Fofa onde estás?"  
"-Aqui." – Respondeu ela saindo da casa de banho ligeiramente pálida.  
"-O que foi? Estás bem?" – perguntou ele preocupado, aproximando-se dela.  
"-Óptima amor, melhor impossível."  
"-Como assim?"

Ela apenas sorriu, e em seguida disse:

"-Minha mãe e a tua estiveram aí há minutos."  
"-O que é que elas queriam?"  
"-Saber como estávamos, e porque é que ainda não nos divorciamos."  
"-E o que lhes respondeste?" – indagou ele abraçando a ruiva pela cintura e beijando-lhe os lábios em seguida.

"-A verdade. Que já quase nos tínhamos divorciado mas um contracto estragou tudo, mas que mais tarde ou mais cedo, vamos nos divorciar."

Ele sorriu, colando os lábios aos dela, para um beijo arrepiante. Sentiu as mãos dela arranharem levemente seu peito despido, e em seguida as mãos dela encontravam-se nas costas dele, puxando-o, enquanto que ela andava para trás, até sentir as costas baterem na parede.

Draco pousou ambas as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado da cabeça da ruiva, e em seguida olhou para ela que sorria de um modo claramente malicioso.

"-Faz amor comigo….aqui!" – murmurou ela sedutoramente ao ouvido dele, trincando o lóbulo da orelha em seguida.  
"-Certo." – Murmurou ele, passeando com as mãos nas coxas dela, mesmo por baixo da camisa de dormir.

Não foi necessário muito tempo para ele se livrar de toda a roupa dela, e para ela se livrar das calças do pijama dele.  
Draco pegou na ruiva pela cintura, de modo a elevá-la, fazendo com que ela enrolasse as pernas à sua cintura, o que o fez encaixar seu corpo no dele.

As pernas dela estavam enroladas na sua cintura, os braços dela no seu pescoço, os lábios dela ao pé do seu ouvido murmurando o nome dele por entre gemidos, e Draco apenas se movia, cada vez mais rápido, sentindo o prazer alcançar ambos os corpos rapidamente, beijando-a para calar o gemido alto e prazeroso dos dois.

Ela pousou os pés no chão e apenas o beijou longamente, um beijo suave, apaixonado, e em seguida abraçou-o.

"-Vamos tomar banho…juntos?" – indagou ao ouvido dele.

Draco não respondeu apenas pegou nela ao colo e entrou na casa de banho de onde ela tinha saído longos minutos antes, e minutos depois ambos se encontravam na enorme banheira, amando-se como sempre.

….

"-Que tal amanhã fazermos um almoço de família?" – perguntou ela a meio da noite.

Draco apertou-a contra o seu corpo e inspirou o cheiro do cabelo dela.

"-Queres dizer-lhes?"  
"-Bem, sim. Afinal daqui a poucas semanas a barriga vai começar a notar-se e todos vão perceber." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

Draco soltou-a de modo a conseguir olhar nos olhos dela.

"-Barriga?"  
"-Sim." – Murmurou ela pegando na mão dele e pousando-a no seu ventre.  
"-Estás grávida! Eu vou ser pai, nós vamos ter um filho!" – disse ele claramente feliz. – "Oh fofa, era o que eu queria, um filho teu."  
"-Ainda bem que estás feliz. Acho que nossas mães vão ficar felizes também."  
"-Não tanto quanto eu, garanto-te." – Disse ele beijando-a desejadamente. – "Vamos fazer amor?"

Ela apenas riu, alcançando os lábios dele novamente.

--/--

"-Oiçam todos." – Disse Draco no fim do almoço, levantando-se, fazendo com que todos os ocupantes da mesa o olhassem.  
"-Eu ainda não acredito que eu vim almoçar à casa do Malfoy." – Resmungou Ron.  
"-Está calado Ron." – Murmurou Hermione.  
"-Descansa Weasley, será a última vez que te vou convidar para vires almoçar a minha casa. Só o fiz porque a tua irmã o pediu."  
"-Isso quer dizer que….oh vocês os dois vão…" – murmurou Molly desgostosa.  
"-Sabias que isto ia acontecer Molly." – Disse Arthur à mulher.

Ginny sorriu, levantando-se ficando ao lado do marido.

"-Nós os dois decidimos fazer este almoço, para vos dizer algo. Todos aqui sabem que eu e Draco apenas nos casámos por causa das nossas empresa, não é?"  
"-Sim nós sabemos. Mesmo que eu e Molly quiséssemos que vocês ficassem juntos, nós já entendemos que vocês se vão divorciar." – Disse Narcisa olhando do filho para a ruiva e depois para o filho.

Draco sorriu visivelmente feliz, e passou com o braço pela cintura da mulher puxando-a para ao pé de si.

"-Blaise, ainda queres um afilhado?"  
"-Vocês vão-me dar um? Vão?" – perguntou o moreno fazendo Alicia rir ao seu lado.  
"-Vamos." – Respondeu Draco simplesmente, pousando a mão no ventre da esposa.

"-E, vocês as duas ainda querem um netinho?" – indagou a ruiva olhando para a mãe e para a sogra.  
"-Ou netinha?" – completou Draco.  
"-Vocês…vocês…"

"-Eu e Draco vamos ter um bebé. Nós não nos vamos divorciar, nunca."

O loiro apenas sorriu, beijando os lábios da mulher em seguida.

--/--

Corria pelos corredores da empresa atrás das duas pestinhas que riam à sua frente.

"-Aida Weasley Malfoy! Kida Weasley Malfoy! Parem as duas imediatamente." – Disse ele fazendo com que uma menina ruiva e outra loira parassem de correr e se virassem para ele. – "Certo, lindas meninas. Vocês querem o quê? Matar-me de cansaço?"  
"-Não padinho." – Disse a ruiva.  
"-De certeza Kida? Olha que parece!"

"-Estás a queixar-te do quê Blaise? Não era tu que querias ser o padrinho?" – perguntou a voz de Draco divertido.  
"-Papá." – Disseram as duas meninas correndo até ao loiro em seguida.

Draco pegou nas duas meninas, uma em cada braço, e em seguida deu um beijo a cada uma das meninas.

"-Eu queria ser o padrinho sim, mas nunca pensei que elas fossem dar tanto trabalho!"  
"-Trabalho? As minhas princesas? Zabini, elas têm apenas 3 anos, não dão assim tanto trabalho!" – constatou ele sorrindo maldosamente. – "Pois não princesas?"  
"-Não papá, nós não damos." – Responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo como se tivessem ensaiado aquele discurso.  
"-Certo…eu não serei o padrinho do próximo filho teu…essas duas já chegam!" – disse o moreno sentando-se.

"-Habitua-te. Afinal vais ter um filho mesmo."

Blaise arregalou os olhos e Draco percebeu que o amigo ainda não sabia da gravidez da mulher.

"-Tu não sabias, pois não? Raios, não devia de ter contado."  
"-Um filho! Eu vou ter um filho! Eu vou." – Disse o moreno dando um beijo em cada gémea e abraçando o Draco, o melhor que conseguiu, sem magoar as pequenas que riam felizes.  
"-Um filho!" – gritou ele correndo feito louco pela empresa.

Kida e Aida riam no colo do pai, e Draco apenas se encontrava em choque, por causa do ataque do amigo.

"-Bem, vamos para casa ter com vossa mãe?" – perguntou ele assim que se refez do choque.  
"-Xim." – Respondeu Aida.  
"-Então vamos lá princesas."

….

"-Mamã." – Gritaram as meninas assim que Draco as pousou no chão do corredor da mansão e viram a ruiva ao cimo das escadas.  
"-Não corram, podem cair." – Disse Ginny, mas como sempre as filhas não ligaram ao que ela disse e continuar a subir as escadas.

Saltaram para o colo da mãe e ambas a lambuzaram com imensos beijos.

Draco não se moveu de onde estava, aquela imagem era realmente linda, e acontecia quase sempre, e ele nunca se metia, adorava apenas contemplá-la.

…

"-Sabes, eu fiz asneira hoje." – Murmurou Draco tapando Aida, que tinha acabado de adormecer.  
"-O que fizeste amor?" – perguntou ela curiosa, saindo do quarto das gémeas, e fechando a porta em seguida.  
"-Eu pensava que o Blaise sabia e então comentei o facto de ele ir ter um filho."

Ginny apenas sorriu, entrando no quarto de casal.

"-Tu devias de ter visto o ataque que ele teve. Começou aos gritos a dizer que ia ser pai, e depois desatou a correr pela empresa fora."  
"-Promete que não vais gritar, nem correr para longe de mim."  
"-Como?"  
"-Eu estou grávida." – Respondeu ela.

Draco sorriu, passando com ambos os braços pela cintura dela, elevando-a e rodando com ela no ar. Deixou a ruiva escorregar até ela o abraçar pelo pescoço e em seguida encostou a testa à dela.

"-Amo-te….muito fofa."  
"-Também te amo…"  
"-E pensar que nós éramos apenas amigos…ainda bem que nos casámos….ainda bem…"

"-Sim….mas e agora vais fazer amor comigo ou não?" – indagou ela sorrindo.  
"-Vou."

**Fim**

**N/A: fim! Fim! Fim! E acho que é um final bom, eu pessoalmente adorei. Juntos como é óbvio, e com também é obvio. Antes de mais os merecidos agradecimentos:**

**Rebeca Maria: **e foste a primeira a comentar o capítulo 2, o que não é normal, mas passando à frente. Possivelmente comentaste e este site como é mesmo fantástico pura e simplesmente apagou o teu comentário, mas deixa para lá, o que conta é a intenção não é mesmo? E desta vez comentaste por isso, e foste a primeira. Em relação à tua observação um, eu sou uma sublime e claro nunca iria plagiar, nem que a fic fosse mesmo muito, mas muito boa. Em relação à dois, já disse que sim, que podes usar as ideias que quiseres, e não precisas de pedir, estás completamente autorizada. Eu gosto de fofa, quero um gajo que me chame de fofa, mas enfim. Abismos culturais é o máximo, eu muitas vezes aprendo muitas coisa contigo e isso é giro. Martini. Eu acho que escrevo Martini porque sempre me lembro que tu gostas, é que eu não gosto de bebidas alcoólicas, nada mesmo, por isso tenho que tirar ideias de alguém que goste, como gostas de Martini e como Martini me parece uma bebida sedutora (não sei bem porquê, mas enfim) eu escrevo sempre Martini. Também adoro gravatas, muito mesmo. Acho que mais que muito, se eu um dia tiver um gajo que não use gravatas, eu vou comprar muitas e faze-lo usar, mas não necessariamente durante o dia, tenho outras ideias para uma fantástica gravata, mas passando à frente. Tenho mesmo que comentar a La Chocolateria. Acho que esta Páscoa deu para renovar muita coisa, mas não foi só por causa da Páscoa em si, foi mais o que aconteceu, mas isso agora não importa. Ah! Também te adoro. JINHOS!

**Bruna Granger Potter**: sofrer? Não nem por isso. A Irina não foi bem ideia do Blaise e da mulher, mas espero que Irina tenha sido uma surpresa e que a ideia deles tenha sido boa também. Este foi o último, mas espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Bibynha**: uma D/G tão boa? É assim tão boa? Bem, esta short está mesmo a superar as minhas expectativas, nunca pensei que gostassem tanto. Actualizei, espero que tenhas gostado deste final. JINHOS!

**Estrelinha W. M**: o Draco não estava metido com a russa, mas a intenção de Blaise era Ginny pensar que si. E eles deram netinhos à Molly e a Narcisa, claro! Espero que tenhas gostado. E que comentes….JINHOS!

**Miaka:** sim, as tiradas da Molly foram algo de que eu gostei de escrever. Mas não realidade, eu gostei de escrever tudo. A foto foi uma ideia fofa não foi? Eu também achei. Achei que ficaria bem. Espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: chantagista! Sim, eu sou, mas eu gosto de receber reviews! Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo e do final. JINHOS!

**Mila Weasley Malfoy**: eles ficaram bem, como sempre. Quando ler eu leio as tuas, garanto. Espero que tenhas gostado do final….JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: ela agiu bem, eu acho. Espero que tenhas gostado deste ultimo capitulo, e que o final tenha sido bom. JINHOS!

**Sarah Costa**: fofa, é apelativo? Eu não acho, não acho que "fofa" dê um toque gay, eu pessoalmente iria adorar que um rapaz me tratasse por fofa, mas gosto não se discutem. Enfim….não ligues ao, fofa então. Espero que tenhas gostado do final, e que comentes, apesar do, fofa. JINHOS!

**Beca Malfoy**: bem, ainda bem que adoras. Espero que o final tenha sido bom, e que tenhas gostado. Assim como espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**. Srtá. Felton**: ainda bem que gostaste! Sim, ele é gostoso, sem duvida alguma. Espero que o último capítulo tenha sido bom, e que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Shelly Malfoy**: e este como ficou? Também ficou excelente? Não consegui actualizar antes da Páscoa, mas espero que mesmo assim tenha valido a pena esperar. Espero que comentes e que digas o que achaste deste final. JINHOS!

**Mila Malfoy Madden**: actualizei, espero que continues a gostar e que comentes este final. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: espero que tenhas gostado da ideia do Blaise e da mulher dele! Bem, pelo menos valeu a pena, portanto. Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado, e que tenhas gostado deste final. JINHOS!

**Saweeza**: actualizei rapidamente, como tinha prometido. Espero que tenhas gostado deste final, e que finais felizes te façam ver que a Ginny viva é melhor que ela morta. Não sei se já reparaste, mas eu estou a tentar convencer-te para não a matares em lado algum. Enfim….JINHOS!

**Kika Felton: **há muito tempo que não recebia um review tão grande teu, mas foi giro, realmente interessante lê-lo. Com que então farta de tudo, das pessoas e tal. Bom saber a consideração que tens por mim, lol! Tou a brincar, mas enfim. As vezes também me farto de tudo, mas depois percebo que preciso disto tudo, porque se o tudo não existisse eu ficava sem nada. E depois de uma frase tão incrivelmente parva que diz tudo e nada (literalmente) vou ficar por aqui com este agradecimento, claro que a falta de inspiração também contribui para isso mas enfim. É isso….anima-te, o Verão aproximasse a passos largos. E a Vida faz-nos bem! JINHOS!

**Jessy Malfoy**: bem, espero que tenhas gostado do final, que tenha ficado bom e tudo…..e que comentes….JINHOS!

**E pronto, foi mais uma short, que devo de dizer superou muito as minhas expectativas, não esperava tantos comentários. MUITO, mas mesmo MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que comentaram….e aos que apenas leram….**

**Espero que tenham realmente gostado….e que continuem a ler minha fics, e a comentar claro….de momento ficarei apenas com Mais que uma Vingança e Lalala! A Historia (espero postar o prologo ainda esta semana) …**

**Espero que gostem….e que se deliciem….**

**JINHOS!**

**FUI!**


End file.
